Fairytale Life
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [Sequel to Unknown To You] It seems that everything is starting to go right for Richard and Kori, but what happens when something new and something old comes to destroy their chances of happiness? Mainly RichxKori, GarxRach and VicxKaren [Read&Review]
1. Announcements

**Fairytale Life: Announcements**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_"Well, then it gives me great pleasure to tell this to you. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Grayson, you're going to have a baby"

* * *

_

For a moment, it seemed that all time had stopped for both Kori and Richard. Looks of shock were on their faces and for moment, Dr Wood didn't know whether this was good news or bad news for the couple. After about a minute of no response, Dr Wood tried again.

"Umm, Mr and Mrs Grayson?"

"Well, that's just...brilliant!" screamed Richard, jumping out of his seat and taking Kori into a huge hug. Kori, broken out of the trance, returned the hug and shrieked. _She was having a baby. Another baby..._The couple thanked the doctor and Kori was handed an ultrasound appointment.

"Don't forget it, OK?" reminded Dr Wood and Kori nodded reassuringly. She wouldn't forget; she wouldn't do anything wrong this time. The two left, hand in hand and made their way back home, eager to tell their friends about the news. They pulled into the garage and quietly made their way up to the common room. The group of friends were all sitting on the sofa watching a movie. Richard cleared his throat as a sign of his presence and the group turned around to face him.

"What's up?" asked Vic. Richard motioned for the group to gather around the table. Gar paused the movie and slowly, everyone took a seat. The group were starting to get anxious; Richard never called for group meetings unless it was something extremely important.

"Well, you all know how unwell Kori's been feeling lately?" began Richard. Everyone's gaze went onto Kori, who was presently clutching her stomach. Their attention swiftly went back towards Richard as he continued talking.

"We went to the doctor's just now and they took a few tests. And they found something," said Richard. The group of friends suddenly felt very nervous as to what it was that they had discovered. They looked over at Kori and Richard's expression. They were both rather solemn looking. _This isn't good..._thought the others. However, they were all curious so they didn't disagree.

"What was it?" asked Karen, finally letting curiousity take the better of her. Suddenly, Kori and Richard's expressions changed to one of huge happiness. _What the heck? _thought the others.

"I'm pregnant!" announced Kori. Rachel and Karen shrieked and pulled Kori into a group hug while Gar and Vic hugged Richard seperately. After the celebrations, Richard placed his hand around Kori's waist. _They are definetly made for each other, _thought the others for the hundredth time in those past few months. Everyone noticed Kori's expression change and she swiftly wriggled out of Richard's hold.

"Excuse me," she replied, hand over her mouth as she ran out of the room. The group had confused looks on their faces.

"Morning sickness," explained Richard, running out of the room to catch up with Kori. The couples left in the room smiled. Suddenly a thought hit Rachel.

"Guys, I'm just as happy for those two as the rest of you and I have no doubt that they'll make great parents," began Rachel. The others didn't like where this was going, but no-one dared stop Rachel. For some reason, they could tell what Rachel was going to say.

"But what if Kori suffers another miscarriage? They say that if you've already suffered one, the chances of another are higher and I don't think Kori can go through that again," confessed Rachel. The atmosphere in the room changed right away from one of happiness and celebration to one of dread and sadness. It was true; if Kori suffered another miscarriage, she wouldn't be able to cope with it. She'd only just gotten her life back on track and it had seemed that she'd only just accepted the loss of her previous baby. It was obvious she still blamed herself, but the group of friends were slowly convincing her that it wasn't her fault. Just then, Richard came back into the room.

"She's just going to take a nap," he said. He looked at the expressions on his friend's faces.

"What's going on?" he asked. The friends led him towards the sofa and asked him to take a seat.

"What's going on?" he asked again, more forcefully this time. The team didn't know what to say; they didn't want to burst the bubble, but they had to be prepared. Finally, Gar spoke up.

"We were just saying what would happen if Kori suffered another...miscarriage" The word rolled off his tongue and the others could all detect the amount of hate he had towards the word; they all felt exactly the same. Richard wrinkled his brow; he had thought about that already. He hated to admit it, but he didn't know. That was the one thing he couldn't control; nature. He sighed and decided to answer.

"I guess, there's nothing we can do. I know that there's a higher risk now because she's already had one, but I still want to try for a baby. Guys, if I thought about that everytime I considered having a child with Kori, then I wouldn't even try would I? I love Kori so much and I know how much she's always wanted a child. This is probably the best thing that's happened to her since the miscarriage. I don't want to ruin that for her now. I know that there might be another chance of it happening, but is it necessary for us to tell Kori that? Can we just not tell her? Please?" pleaded Richard. The group smiled at their friend. He was always thinking about Kori before himself and they looked up to him because of his caring nature. Rachel took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. Richard looked up at his friends and smiled gently.

"Whatever you want, dude," assured Gar. They heard the door open and all heads darted towards the sound. There stood Kori, dressed in tracksuit bottoms and one of Richard's t-shirts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to get something to eat," blushed Kori, who hadn't been expecting everyone to see her dressed like that. Richard walked over to her and dragged her over to the sofa.

"Take a rest, honey" He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He walked over to the kitchen and started preparing some pasta for her. Kori smiled and looked at her friends, a look of contentment on her face.

"Now why don't you ever do that for me?" questioned Karen and Rachel. Quickly, Vic and Gar rushed to the kitchen to help Richard prepare lunch. The girls all laughed happily and soon, the house was filled with the smell of lunch cooking, the sound of laughter from the girls and the atmosphere of love in the air.

* * *


	2. Surprise

**Fairytale Life: Surprise**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Another week passed and by now, the friends could tell that Kori's morning sickness was beginning to happen at any time of the day. Everyone had to be careful about cooking in the house because any smell could trigger off her morning sickness. Richard had also noticed that she was craving...well, normal foods, the main one being vanilla ice cream. At the moment, it was the only thing that she could keep down, even though it was the middle of February. The good news had been announced to Wally and Jennifer as well, who had also confessed that Jennifer was also 4 months pregnant! Surprised by the event, the friends had begged for the couple to come down to Jump City to come visit them. Naturally, they agreed straight away and were planning to come down at the beginning of March. 

The matter of weddings were also a big thing in the household at the moment and they had decided to all have their weddings on the same day. Gar had suggested having it during the summer, however, Richard had pointed out that it would be difficult for Kori to have a wedding when she would be so heavily pregnant. The group took this into account and finally settled on having it during mid-autumn / early winter, after the baby was to be due. With all of this planning, the beginning of March finally arrived and the house was to be even more crowded.

Kori had gone for her first ultrasound the day that Wally and Jennifer arrived and the group were so happy to see her being this excited. When returning home, she was clutching yet another ultrasound photo and explained to Vic how she could hear her baby's little heartbeat. He smiled at her; it was nice to have Kori feeling normal and acting normal again. Of course, she hadn't realised that the other couple had arrived and greeted Wally and Jennifer with great joy. By now, Jennifer was in her 5th month of pregnancy, while Kori was only in her second.

After three days, Wally and Jennifer decided to leave for home again. The group had been disappointed, but the leaving couple had promised to inform them when their baby was to be born. Visible changes were now present in Kori and Richard couldn't help noticing. Her morning sickness was easing off, but she had become even moodier because of it. She was also gaining quite a lot of weight, which Kori was absolutely annoyed at. Unfortunately, for Richard, life wasn't eay for him either. One moment, he wanted to scream for joy at being a dad and the next, he'd be terrified at the prospect of being a dad. Finally, he decided to ask Kori whether she felt like this as well. He wandered around the house looking for her. She wasn't in the common room, or the kitchen, or the bedroom. That meant she could only be in one place; her room.

The group had decided to change Kori's own room into a nursery for the baby. They figured that she wouldn't need it anymore and it was right next door to their room, so it seemed perfect. _Kori has spent a lot of time in here recently, probably deciding what colour to paint the room or something like that_, thought Richard. He made his way towards the room and noticed that the door was opened a crack. He peeked into the room and saw Kori sitting on the bed. She was writing in her diary, the one Richard had given her. He entered the room quietly and took a seat by her.

"Hey princess," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She put the diary onto the table and kissed him again, this time on the lips. She scooted over a bit and Richard cuddled over to her.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her softly.

"Same old, same old, I guess," replied Kori, laying her head onto his chest. She felt Richard's hands brushing through her hair and a maternal feeling tickled her inside.

"You'd be a great dad," she whispered. Richard smiled to himself. His thoughts about being a bad father were diminished and he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"And you'd be a great mum," he complimented her. She looked up at him with her green, glowing eyes.

"Really?" she said, unsure of whether or not Richard meant it.

"Really" he assured her. She smiled and laid her head back onto his chest. Soon, the two had fallen asleep togther on Kori's bed, dreaming wonderful dreams about their family.

* * *


	3. Hospital Visits

**Fairytale Life: Hospital Visits**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Spring had officially begun in Jump City and the bitter cold that came with winter was slowly becoming warmer. Birds chirped outside happily and new flowers were blossoming. Dew surfaced the grass and the streets were beginning to fill with children playing. It was a beautiful day. _And here I am, stuck inside,_ thought Kori. She sighed. It was her 12th week in pregnancy and her care-worker had told her that this was the best week to get some exercise done. She had tried before, but acheived very little of it because of her light headedness and frequent headaches. _At least I have my ultrasound appointment to look forward to..._she thought as she made her way to the common room. She could feel herself getting light headed and, even though she couldn't believe she was saying this, she would rather have all day morning sickness than this. She dropped onto the sofa in the room and breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and rested. _Just a few more months...It will be worth it in the end..._She smiled at that last thought; it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

"Well, you are now definetly in the second trimester," announced Dr Stone. Kori had decided to go back to the family clinic for her ultrasound appointments, mainly because of Dr Stone and her kind nature. Richard smiled while Kori looked dumbfounded.

"So, what does that mean?" asked Kori innocently. Dr Stone chuckled.

"It just means that you'll be a bit comfier for a few months before the baby arrives," explained Dr Stone. Kori beamed in delight; she definetly needed this.

"OK, so your baby looks perfectly fine and healthy to me. Your're a bit underweight though. Have you been feeling alright?" Kori thought about it. She had to admit that she hadn't been eating as much as she should have been. Before she could answer, she heard Richard answer for her.

"Well, she can still only manage certain foods without vomiting, so that's probably why"

"Morning sickness should be less fequent during the second trimester, so that shouldn't be a problem for a while. I'll see you next month then if that's OK?" continued Dr Stone. She handed over their appointment card and the ultrasound photo. They said their goodbyes and Richad and Kori walked to the clinic car park, waiting for Vic to arrive. Kori looked at the picture in awe. She had never got to see her previous baby at three months. Outside of the clinic, Richard couldn't help hearing a familiar sound; it sounded like someone..._crying._ He looked down at Kori and saw a few tears roll down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He stopped walking and bent his head down to see Kori's face. She gazed up at him with wet, teary eyes and started to cry. Richard held her close to him, his hand protecting her stomach from the impact of the hug. After a minute, Kori whispered to Richard.

"It's just that...I never got to see my previous baby at three months. What if it happens again, Richard? I couldn't bear it if that happened again"

"It won't. I promise," responded Richard, resting his chin on her head. Just then, Vic appeared in his car.

"Come on, you two," gestured Vic, opening the doors for them. Kori and Richard slowly entered, basking in the warmth of the car. Kori shivered slightly. Even though it was slightly warmer because it was spring, you would still get the odd cold days. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

"Here," came a voice. She looked at Richard to see him take off his jacket and wrap it around her. She pulled it closer around him, taking in his smell and heat. Soon they arrived back home and Kori shivered once again when leaving the car.

"Kori, it's really not that cold," pointed out Vic. However, that didn't meake Kori feel any warmer. She hurried into the house and ran straight into the bedroom.

"Kori, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Richard had followed Kori into the bedroom and was starting to worry; her immune system was normally very tough. She didn't get cold easily. She thought about his question. _Are you ill?_ Come to think about, she had been feeling a bit...iffy these few days. She'd had a cold and a cough, but hadn't taken any medicine in case it harmed her baby.

"Kori?" asked Richard again. He looked worried about her and she felt guilty; all he wanted to do was protect her and here she was not answering him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all," she lied, giving Richard a small smile. His look eased as Kori said those words. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the sheets over her.

"I love you, princess," he announced as he went to turn off the light.

"I love you too," she mumbled, sleep already dawning onto her. She heard the door close behind her and that was the last thing she heard. The next time she opened her eyes, she was shocked. The walls were a white colour and she was in a small room. The sound of machines beeped around her and a feeling of familiarity was present about this place.

"Where am I?" she groggily asked, looking around for someone...anyone to answer her question.

"You're in hospital, Mrs Grayson. Don't you remember?"

* * *


	4. Answers

**Fairytale Life: Answers**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_"Where am I?" she groggily asked, looking around for someone...anyone to answer her question._

_"You're in hospital, Mrs Grayson. Don't you remember?"

* * *

_

_Hospital? Her? Why? _Then a terrible thought hit her. _What about my baby? Was that why she was in hospital?_ She placed her hands onto her stomach, feeling for the little bump that was obvious to her, but oblivious to most of the world. She breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel her bump still, but that didn't mean she hadn't miscarried, did it? After all, she still had her bump for another two weeks after she miscarried. However, a certain instinct in her mind was telling her that her baby would be fine. She wasn't convinced. She looked at the figure who had answered for her. He was a nurse of about mid-twenties, well-built in figure and pretty good-looking. _Hmm, if I wasn't with Richard, I'd ask him for his number straight away,_ she smirked. He looked at her in puzzlement, unsure as to why his patient was smirking at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, worried as to what the answer might be.

"Umm, this might sound stupid, but, why am I here?" She blushed as she asked the stupid question. She heard the nurse chuckle softly and felt him sit down onto her bed.

"Well, your fiancee brought you in here because you had a high fever and were delirious. That's why you probably won't remember anything," answered the nurse. Kori still looked confused. High fever? Delirious? So what was the main cause then?

"You have pneaumonia, Mrs Grayson," he explained, as if he had just read Kori's mind. _Pneaumonia? Me?_

"Hows my baby?" she fearfully asked, clutching her stomach in a protective way. The nurse took her hand into his and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, the gynea ward have checked you and your baby over and you're both fine"

"Thank you..." Kori blushed again, embarassed at the fact that he had been so helpful yet she didn't even know his name. He laughed again.

"Nurse Well, but you can call me Theo" He shook her hand in his and smiled politely at her.

"Well, thank you, Theo and you can call me Kori," responded Kori, smiling back at him. Suddenly, they heard a noise from the door and saw their friends rush in.

"Kori! Are you OK? What happened? Hows the baby?" asked Richard, hugging Kori tightly around his body. Kori returned the hug, glad to know that Richard cared so much about her.

"Who are you?" questioned Gar, pointing to the corner nearest Kori. For the first time, Richard looked at something other than Kori and spotted Theo standing where Gar was pointing at. Theo waved to the group of friends and introduced himself.

"Hello, Theo. So, you're my **fiancee's** nurse then?" asked Richard. The others had noticed just how much emphasis Richard put onto the word 'fiancee'. Kori looked between the two guys, locked in a silent fight.

"Say, Richard, honey, can you get me some tea please?" Kori sweetly replied. Richard turned his gaze upon Kori and smiled the same sweet smile, which Kori couldn't help noticing how fake it looked on him.

"Sure, princess. Be right back. I love you," he exclaimed. Of course, the whole group followed him out of the room, making excuses about being hungry or needing the bathroom. The real reason was that they didn't want to be present in the room with Richard and Theo. The group all knew just how jealous Richard could be when it came to Kori and they didn't want to be there to see Theo learn that the hard way. Let's just say it was a good thing that Theo worked in the hospital.

"Well, your fiancee's nice," confessed Theo, after the group had left the room. Kori blushed with embarassment. _Why did Richard always get so jealous?_

"I'm sorry. He's just jealous. It's like living with a child who won't share their toys," explained Kori. She glanced over at Theo and saw him messing around with his hands. She gasped silently. _Were his fingers...manicured?_ She looked around his body. He had a six pack, just like Richard, but his was obvious, whilst Richard's was hidden. She looked up at his hair. There was something weird about it. It seemed too...perfect.

"Don't worry about it, Kori. I totally understand. In fact, it should be you being jealous," responded Kori. Now this confused her. _Me being jealous? Why would I be jealous of Theo?_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" quizzed Kori. Theo smiled. _She's so innocent,_ he thought.

"Kori, isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head in disagreement.

"Kori, I'm gay"

* * *


	5. Loveage And Kisses

**Fairytale Life: Loveage And Kisses**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

A mixture of expression was on Kori's face; she didn't know whether to laugh, whether to be supportive or whether to be embarassed. Theo looked at her face and chuckled again. 

"You can tell that fiancee of yours and we'll see how he reacts shall we? I'll check on you in about an hour, OK?" he asked. Kori nodded her head slowly and watched as Theo left whilst Richard entered. Kori looked at Richard as he gave Theo a rather evil look. Kori furrowed her brow.

"Here you go, princess," he replied, handing the cup of tea to Kori. Kori put it aside onto the table and breathed in. Convincing Richard to stop being jealous was like convincing a bull not to charge at the colour red.

"Richard, can you stop looking at Theo so...jealously?" she asked in her most innocent voice. However, Richard looked at her in disbelief and quietly talked to her.

"What? How can I not be jealous of him? I've seen how he looks at you. It's so obvious. I can't belive you can't see that!"

"Richard..."

"I mean, doesn't he know that nurses aren't meant to look at their patients like that..."

"Richard..."

"I should report this guy..."

"RICHARD!" shouted Kori, finally grabbing Richard's attention. She forcefully gestured for him to listen to her and he stopped pacing around the room. He stood there, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Look, just take it easy on the guy, OK?"

"Why should I?" whined Richard, still obsessing about the fact that maybe Kori liked the nurse more than him.

"Because Theo's gay!" she exclaimed. Richard looked at her in horror. _Well, that was unexpected. _He then blushed with embarrassment and felt very guilty for doubting Kori. He made his way towards the bed and cuddled up close to her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Kori," he whispered into her ear. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Apology accepted" The two sat on the bed for a while, just cuddling together, when a doctor walked in. The female doctor smiled at sight of the couple and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Good morning, Mrs Grayson. I'm your doctor, Dr Castle, and I just want to check you over again if that's OK" Kori nodded in agreement; she seemed nice. The doctor began taking her temperature.

"So, what is wrong with me?" asked Kori, uncertain if she wanted to know or not. Dr Castle smiled light-heartedly. _She sure smiles a lot,_ thought Kori

"Well, your boyfriend brought you in and you had a high temperature. We checked you over and discovered you had pneumonia. Luckily, for you, your boyfriend here acted quick and we managed to control it before it got worse"

Kori looked over at Richard. Richard gazed back at her.

"Well, Mrs Grayson, I've checked you over and you're fine. You can go home today if you like," announced Dr Castle. Kori nodded again.

"Thank you, Dr Castle. And this is my fiancee, Richard Grayson. And you may call me Kori.," responded Kori, pointing to Richard. Dr Castle shook Richard's hand quickly.

"No problem, Mrs...Kori," replied Dr Castle. With that done, she made her way out of the room, leaving the couple together in the room.

"I love you," whispered Richard.

"I know," smiled Kori. She kissed him quickly on the lips. He kissed her again, now harder and more pasionate. Kori giggled. She felt like a school girl again.

"Richard! What if the others come in while we're doing this?" asked Kori, regretting the question in case it would stop their kiss.

"Then, we can just carry on, can't we?" teased Richard, slowly biting her ear. Kori giggled again. She hoped her friends wouldn't be back soon.

* * *

"Dude, what's happening?" asked Gar, unable to see through the window, due to the group of friends crowding around it. The others were about to enter the room, but had caught sight of Richard and Kori kissing. Not wanting to disturb them, they were now watching from a window outside, unknown to the inside couple. It had seemed to get interesting as no-one decided to answer him. Gar sulked; he didn't like not knowing what was happening. 

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going in" Rachel rolled her eyes. Sure, Gar was more mature these days, but he could still act like a 5 year old. Rachel grabbed him by the hand and spun him around to face her. She kissed him on the lips, passionately, to Gar's surprise. Of course, Karen and Vic were still spying on Richard and Kori through the window, so they were oblivious to the scene behind them. Rachel let go and breathed. Gar went silent. Rachel smirked.

"That's what they're doing," whispered Rachel. She left Gar standing there and returned to her place by the window. Gar smirked.

"Richard, you lucky bugger"

* * *


	6. Movement

**Fairytale Life: Movement**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Kori had spent a week in hospital due to her pneumonia so upon returning home, they couldn't help noticing just how big Kori's bump had become in that time. The doctor had advised Kori to take a lot of rest for another week while she was recovering and her care-taker had told her to eat more food because she was still underweight. Kori gasped. She felt like she'd gained a million pounds and they still wanted her to eat?! Richard had finally convinced Kori to eat more, but Kori was still sulking about it. Another week passed and Kori was relieved to be allowed to finally do something. Richard hadn't let her do any work during last week and she had been incredibly bored. The first thing she'd done was cook breakfast for everyone, which everyone had enjoyed a lot. They'd all missed Kori's cooking and to make Kori happy, had regretfully agreed to let her cook them dinner today. They all knew Richard was going to kill them for making that decision. And they were right. As soon as they told Richard, he had tried his hardest to convince Kori not to. However, she had disagreed to everything and he gave up. He sulked for the rest of the day, until it came to dinner time. The group of friends had just expected some spaghetti or something simple like that. Instead, they were shocked to see a feast cooked for them. There was a roast beautifully cooked surronded with potatoes, vegetables and of course, tofu. The group of friends ate in delight and Kori was proud to make her friends happy.

"Nice?" she asked them all. They all turned around to face her and readily agreed. Kori chuckled. She was glad. She went to the common room and rested on the sofa. _I'l just wait for them to finish before serving pudding..._Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Kori?" Karen's voice filled the room and she went over to the sofa. She smiled sweetly. Kori looked just like a little girl. She went back to the dining room.

"Come see this," she gestured. The group got out of their chairs and began to follow Karen. She stopped at the sofa and the others looked. They all smiled at their friend; she was always doing something for her friends, even when she was extremely tired. Vic slowly lifted her up in his arms and followed Richard to his room. He lay her on the bed for the millionith time since these past few months, leaving her to dream quietly in comfort.

* * *

"Mrs Grayson?" announced a nurse. Kori quickly got up out of her seat and followed the nurse. She was now in her fourth month of pregnancy and was due for another ultrasound.

"Good morning, Kori. Do you want to change into that and we can get started quickly?" Dr Stone handed her a robe and she changed as quickly as she could. Ultrasound appointments were very rushed with Kori. Due to her impatient nature, she would just get the ultrasound done and that was it, so when she came, Dr Stone would automatically hand her the gown and they'd get on with it straight away.

"Baby seems fine and is growing perfectly, Kori. Now, do you want to know the baby's gender?" Dr Stone finally asked. Kori looked at Richard. Richard looked back. _Did they want to know? _Finally after a pause, Kori answered.

"No thank you," she replied. Richard smiled. She'd made the right decision for both of them.

"OK, well you'll start feeling movement soon, but don't panic if you don't and I'll see you again next month," responded Dr Stone, handing over another appointment card and another photo. Kori changed back into her new maternity clothes, bought for her as a gift from her friends. Suddenly, she thought of Jennifer and how she was coping. As the couple walked out of the clinic, Kori decided to speak her thoughts.

"Richard, how do you think Jennifer's doing? She must be in her 6th month now," announced Kori. Richard smiled down at Kori.

"She's probably fine. Wally's taking care of her and we all know just how much he loves her, so I wouldn't worry," responded Richard.

"Will you look after me?" asked Kori. Richard smiled again, an even bigger one this time.

"Kori, I love you. Of course I will," whispered Richard. placing his hand on top of her one that was resting on her baby bump. Suddenly, they felt a pressure on their hands. They both looked down at their hands.

"Was that..." began Kori. Richard nodded. Kori's eyes lit up with surprise and she let out a shriek of happiness. Her baby was moving. Her beautiful baby. Richard hugged her tightly around him. _She's so cute when she's happy,_ he thought to himself. They all stood there together, both extremely happy and all of them loved; Richard, Kori and the baby.

* * *


	7. Downhill

**Fairytale Life: Downhill**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

"I can't feel it!" whined Gar, placing his hand onto Kori's bump. As soon as she arrived home, she'd announced that she'd felt her baby move and everyone had gathered around her and put their hands onto her bump. Everyone, except Richard. He sat there patiently awaiting his turn. A time of silence filled the room for about 3 minutes. Suddenly, the room was filled with emotion. 

"I felt it!" shrieked Karen.

"Wow," said Vic and Gar in unison.

"Do you know what sex it's going to be?" asked Rachel. Kori shook her head in disagreement.

"We want it to be a surprise," said Richard, taking a seat next to Kori.

"That reminds me..." began Karen, rushing out of the room.She quickly returned with a parcel in her hands. "This came for you today while you were at your appointment"

Kori slowly began unwrapping the parcel. _Who was it from? What was in it? Who would give me a parcel? _She gasped as she took out a tiny pair of white socks, white clothes and a white hat. A card fell out from between the clothes and Kori picked it up.

"What's it say?" asked Vic. Kori smiled again.

"'For Baby Grayson. Sorry we didn't know whether it was Richard Junior or Kori Junior, so we chose white! Hope they're useful! Love Wally and Jen xxx'"

* * *

After the spectacle in the living room, Kori had retreated from the group of friends and gone upstairs. After an hour, Richard had gone to look for her. He went along to the soon-to-be-nursery and sure enough, there was Kori sitting on the bed. He leaned in closer to the door and listened. She was singing softly. 

**Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,**

**  
**Richard quickly recognise the song; she would sing that song whenever she felt extremely happy. He hadn't heard it for a long time. He entered the room.

**I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel**

He finished off the part for her and took a seat near her.

"We're going to be great parents, aren't we?" asked Kori. Richard nodded. She sighed in relief and lay on the bed. Richard lay beside her, enjoying the privacy between them. However, they weren't alone; someone was watching them. Someone they hadn't seen for a long time. Someone who wanted..._revenge_.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Kori was now in her 19th week. There wasn't long to go and this dawned on the team. They had already started preparing for the baby by painting the nursery. They had had a lot of fun, with only Richard not participating in order to keep Kori company. She had been acting a lot better these past couple of weeks and all the little side effects that pregnancy brought were easing off. 

"Richard? Do you think we should go to those childbirth classes?" asked Kori. The room was empty at the time, so Kori was making the most of the silence. Richard stayed silent for a second; Kori knew that he was thinking about it.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," added Kori. Richard could instantly detect the amount of sadness in her voice when she added that bit.

"If you want to go, then let's go for it. When's it start?" he replied. She kissed him on the cheek and quietly whispered into his ear, "Thank you"

* * *

The following morning, all was quiet in the house. Everyone was extremely tired and had fallen asleep quite late yesterday. Gar was snoring, Vic was cuddling close to Karen, Rachel was sleeping soundly, Richard was just getting up and Kori was...nowhere to be found. _That's odd,_ thought Richard. _Kori hasn't woken up before me since before the pregnancy._ He swiftly jumped out of bed and began searching for his fiancee. He checked the common room; nope. The kitchen? Nope. The gym? Doubt it. Then he had a thought. The bathroom! He walked back to the bedroom and knocked on the door of the bathroom. 

"Kori?" he yelled through the door. He listened intently and could hear a faint sniffling. _Was she crying?_

"Kori, I'm coming in," he yelled once more, trying to open the door. It was locked. He growled. His fiancee was in there, crying and he wasn't there to hold her or to protect her. He searched around the room for the spare key kept in the room in case anyone got locked in. Usually, it would be Gar, who shouldn't have been in there in the first place. He found it and quickly unlocked the door. Kori sat there on the floor, oblivious to Richard entering.

"Kori!" He ran towards Kori and held her in his arms. "What's wrong, Kori? Speak to me"

"Richard, I found a lump," she breathed after a few silent moments. Richard was confused. _What? What was she on about?_

"Princess, I don't understand"

"Richard, I think I might have cancer"

* * *


	8. Shattered

**Fairytale Life: Shattered**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**A/N:** I am truly sorry if my previous chapter may have offended / upset you. I honestly am sorry for the emotional distress that I may have caused and hope you accept my apology. **LittleGirlInLove **x

* * *

_"Princess, I don't understand" _

"Richard, I think I might have cancer"

* * *

A million thoughts rushed through Richard's head. _What? Why? When did she know? How does she know? What will it do to the baby? _His thoughts finally stopped as he started to talk.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Kori placed a finger onto his lips, gesturing for him to be a little quieter. Richard took the hint, but carried on talking.

"Kori, how do you know?" Slowly, Kori unravelled her jumper to show off a lump just above her collarbone. Richard's mouth dropped open.

"How long has it been there for?" Kori looked away. Richard was slowly becoming very angry. He spoke in a slightly louder and more harsh voice. He hated it when people didn't answer, even if it was Kori. "How long?"

"About two weeks," she softly whispered back. Richard pulled her into a hug. _She's been suffering through this alone. I'm supposed to protect her from things like this. _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kori's voice.

"Richard, what if it is? What do I do?" He glanced down at her. She was holding her stomach protectively. To be honest, Richard didn't know what to do, so he said the most logical thing anyone else would have said.

"We'll think about that once we're sure"

* * *

That day at the clinic, it was quieter than usual. It seemed that everyone had decided not to come in that day and Dr Stone was loving it. She got ready for the next appointment that she was about to do; Kori Grayson. She smiled. _This isn't going to take long._ At that moment, she saw Richard and Kori enter and she led them to the examination room. Kori got dressed as usual and they did the whole routine again.

"Well, here's you card and..." Just before Dr Stone could finish, Kori began to speak.

"Actually, Dr Stone, can you just have a look at this" Kori pulled down her gown slightly and showed Dr Stone the lump. Dr Stone immediately began examining it. After a few moments of silence, Dr Stone began to explain.

"Well, if you like, we can check to see if it's cancerous" Kori nodded her head in agreement and Dr Stone began taking a sample from the lump.

"The results will be sent to you as soon as possible, OK? Try not to worry. I'm sure you'll be fine," reassured Dr Stone. With that, she handed over the appointment card and the picture and sent Kori on her way. The couple left, mixed emotions brewing in their insides. It was going to be a hard time, waiting for the results.

* * *

One week passed and the letter that Kori and Richard had anticipated for finally arrived. Vic had begun sorting the mail that morning and was surprised to see Richard offering to take over. Vic, astounded and confused, handed over the letters to Richard and began making himself a cup of tea. Richard quickly rummaged through the letters. _Gar, Rachel, Gar, Me, Vic, Gar...Why does Gar have so many letters? Rachel, Vic, Kori! _Having obtained his letter, he rushed out of the room. Vic finished brewing his tea and looked at the pile of letters that weren't sorted. Vic frowned. _I knew I shouldn't have handed them over..._

"Kori?" Richard shook Kori lightly. Kori groaned. She was tired; didn't Richard know that? She turned over to face the window. Richard frowned. Didn't she know how important this was? He shook her even harder. She just groaned again and pulled the covers over her head. Richard thought for a while. He didn't want to tell her about the letter, in case someone was listening in on them, but he needed to get her up. Quickly, he jumped off the bed and with one swift pull, lifted the cover off Kori, revealing her in a tank top and shorts. She shivered slightly. She was always cold in the morning; nobody knew why, but that was just how her body worked. She sat upright in the bed and glared at Richard. _Uh oh..._he thought, as Kori began charging towards him.

"Why...did...you...do...that?" she said inbetween intervals of punching Richard. Unluckily for Richard, Kori decided to be harsh on him and was being a bit more forceful than usual. When the punching ceased, Richard got back up and saw Kori sitting on the bed, sulking. He went up to her and kissed her on the head. At the same time, he showed her the letter. She gasped. She didn't look happy at all.

"Richard? Can you open it, please? Just get it over with," she confessed. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the test results. He handed them to Kori. They both sat there on the bed, reading the information over and over again. They couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Richard and Kori are acting...weird?" announced Rachel. The rest of the group nodded. They were all in the common room waiting for dinner. Gar and Vic had offered to cook and the girls were chatting to themselves.

"I know. I haven't had a proper talk with them for days. Do you think something's wrong?" asked Karen. At that moment, Kori and Richard both entered. The group went quiet and Richard gestured for them to gather around.

"What? What's wrong? What's happening?" Those were the questions being asked by each individual of the group. Kori sighed.

"Friends, there is something important that I have to tell you" The group urged on. What could be so important? Was it good news, like she was going to have twins? Or was it the worst news possible? Did she have another miscarriage?

A whisper was heard from the middle of the circle.

"I have breast cancer"

* * *


	9. Decision

**Fairytale Life: Decision**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

An eerie silence filled the room, making Kori feel awkward. She could feel the cold hard stares from the group. She could imagine the amount of hatred that the group must have felt towards her. She couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out of the room, tears welling in her eyes. Where could she go? There was only one place she could go when she felt like she wasn't wanted... 

"Kori! Wait!" Richard began heading towards the door, but was stopped by someone. Rachel.

"I'll go talk to her," she replied, rushing out of the room. She entered the hallway. She was faced with a problem. Where did Kori go? She walked along the corridor, peeking into every room she passed. She finally reached the soon-to-be nursery. _Figures..._thought Rachel as she began opening the door. Kori was sitting at the end of the bed, sobbing quietly. Rachel walked up to Kori and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Kori flinched.

"I didn't hear you come in," she whispered. Rachel took a seat on the bed and made a space for Kori. She carefully laid down on the bed and continued crying. Rachel comforted her for a while. When she thought Kori had finished, she started to talk.

"Kori, I know you have every right to be sad, but I have a feeling that you aren't just crying because you have cancer. I think there's something more to it" Kori looked up at the girl. It was weird how Rachel always knew how people felt without knowing any information whatsoever. Kori looked away, not wanting to maintain eye contact or even begin to explain. Rachel sighed. She knew how stubborn Kori could get; she was like her little sister.

"Kori, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. You know, you're not the only one who's suffered," said Rachel. She knew that the last thing she said was harsh, but she had a plan. The last statement made Kori very angry. She immediately stopped crying and stood up so that she was towering over Rachel. She kneeled down to face the dark girl, fury present in her emerald green eyes.

"Oh and I haven't suffered?! I've been through rape, miscarriage, pneumonia and now I have cancer! Don't you tell me I haven't suffered! I've seen Richard suffering for me and that kills me inside to know that I caused that suffering. I've seen all of you cry for me and that hurts me just as much. I had to watch my parents and siblings die while I did nothing and I couldn't prevent my unborn baby from dying! Is that enough for you? Because there's plenty more where that came from!" Kori collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from her rampage. Rachel smiled. Her plan had worked perfectly.

"So, you're crying because you have cancer and you think that you're a burden onto us?" Kori gasped. _Drat, I fell for her plan again..._Kori hung her head and sighed. Rachel had found out the truth; Rachel **always** found out the truth. A sudden wave of sadness hit Kori and she began crying again. This time, she went over to Rachel and she was embraced in a big hug. The two friends sat there, like two sisters, hugging one another and comforting each other. 5 minutes passed and the two seperated.

"Rachel, you don't hate me do you?" Rachel tutted.

"Kori, we can't hate you just because you have cancer. You're our friend. Our family. You couldn't have prevented this and we all know that. OK, well I'm going back to the common room. You coming?" Kori nodded.

"Just a minute," replied Kori. Rachel nodded and made her way towards the common room. Kori lay on the bed, arms spread out around her. She rubbed her belly, waiting for a response. Soon, she felt a kick and smiled.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Not if I can help it," she whispered into the room, confident that no-one else was present. Of course, no-one was there, but someone was definetly listening.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and the group had been busy. As well as finishing the decoration in the nursery, they were planning their wedding as well. The date had been moved again to during the winter and finally, the group had agreed to the date of 28th November. Even though it was still another 6 months away, everyone was very excited and glad that a certain date had been chosen. Kori's next ultrasound appointment was on the next week and she hadn't been looking forward to it. She knew that Dr Stone would start advising her on what to do about the cancer and she didn't want to think about it. After all, she had more important things to look forward to.

* * *

"Baby is developing very well and I'm very glad," exclaimed Dr Stone. Kori smiled; at least her baby was healthy. 

"Now, Kori, I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but I need to ask you on what you are going to do about your cancer" Kori shuddered. She knew this was important, but she didn't want to hear it now or in the near future. She felt a pressure on her hand and looked up to see Richard giving her a reassuring smile. Dr Stone continued.

"The best treatment for you to get, I think, would be chemotherapy. Your cancer is still in it's early stages, so I think if we start soon, we can wipe out any traces of it" Kori looked hard in thought. This offer sounded very tempting, but there was still one other factor she had to consider.

"Will this harm my baby?" Dr Stone's smile faded from her face. Kori didn't need her to answer; she already knew.

"I'm afraid that taking chemotherapy during pregnancy can harm the baby" Kori didn't make any movement; she just continued staring at her hands.

"Then I'm not taking it," she whispered.

"What?!" shrieked Richard. _Did she just say..._

"I'm not having the treatment, not if it harms my baby," she replied in a louder voice.

"Kori..." began Richard. He was swiftly interrupted by Kori, who was beginning to explain her reason.

"Richard, if I kill this baby for my own choices, then I'll never forgive myself. Please, just agree with me on this choice. Please" Richard tried so hard to disagree, but he failed. Unwillingly, he agreed and held her in his arms.

"Princess, I love you. If this is what you want, then I guess I have to agree" Kori kissed him on the lips slowly.

"Thank you"

* * *


	10. Family

**Fairytale Life: Family**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Upon leaving the clinic, Kori remained quiet for the rest of the journey back home. Occasionally, she would glance over at Richard. She took in his features; his beautiful, oceanic eyes, his black hair framing his face; his masculine atheletic body. She smiled. She could imagine having a little boy just like Richard. Could she imagine having a little girl just like her though? She daydreamed about her vision of a little girl; would it have her hair colour? Would it have her eyes? Would it look like her? _I guess I won't know until it arrives._ Before she knew it, she had arrived back home and slowly climbed out of the car. It was getting harder for her to walk now and she would often need to lean on Richard while she walked. As she entered the house, Karen, Rachel and Gar rushed over to her. 

"Look what we got for you two!" shrieked Karen. Kori looked confused. Before she had enough time to think, the three friends had dragged her into the common room, Rachel shielding her eyes whilst Vic shielded Richard's. Richard and Kori's vision quickly returned and all they could see was darkness. Suddenly, light filled the room and the couple looked around the room.

"Happy anniversary!" exclaimed the group of friends. Richard and Kori blushed with embarassment. Each of them had forgotten their anniversary.

"Oops. Happy anniversary, Kori," whispered Richard, holding Kori close to him.

"Happy anniversary, Richard"

"You guys! Get your butts over here!" announced Gar, pointing to a circular table. As the two sat down around the little table, food was being put onto the table by Gar and Rachel.

"What's this?" asked Richard.

"Well, seeing as you guys have been so busy lately, we thought we'd show our appreciation to you guys by cooking you an anniversary dinner," explained Vic. Once all the food was served, the others quickly made their way out of the room.

"Bon appetite!" replied Rachel, before dashing out of the door.

* * *

Another month quickly passed in the household and the friends were well aware of what Kori's decisions were towards her cancer. As much as everyone had disagreed towards it, they respected her opinion. However, because of the delay of treatment, the friends were forced to change the wedding date and for the second time, had agreed to have the wedding during the summer, much to Gar's delight. Kori was now into the third trimester, meaning she would be expecting the baby soon. August was present and it was obvious that summer had arrived. The sun was shining, ice cream vans were touring the neighbour hood and...Jennifer was expecting the baby! During the middle of the day, Wally had called to inform them all that he was going to be a father very soon and invited them to come and meet the new member once it was born. Of course, they had all rushed into the car and once they reached the hospital, the young baby had already been born. 

"Friends, meet little Delilah West," introduced Wally. The team looked at the newborn baby. Wisps of red hair sprouted on her head and her pink eyes gleamed from her pale skin. Kori looked over at the emotions on Jennifer's face. There was a huge amount of happiness, pride and love in her eyes. She smiled; that was what she was waiting for. To be able to hold her baby for the first time, to be the first one to love him or her, to be loved by someone who knows nothing about you. To be a parent.

* * *

"Well, I think it's time for us to go," announced Vic. It had been 6 hours and the friends had had fun catching up with the new family.

"Don't forget to tell me when your baby comes," whispered Jennifer to Kori. Kori nodded. She stroked baby Delilah on the cheek.

"Bye bye, honey," she cooed. Jennifer laughed at her friend and hugged her as best she could. The car journey home was one filled with immense chatting.

"She looks so much like her mum!"

"Yeah, but she looks like her dad as well!"

"She was so cute!" Kori smiled at her friends reactions. They all seemed so excited by the arrival of baby Delilah. Suddenly, Kori had an idea. Quietly, she whispered it to Richard and he agreed with her. Richard cleared his throat in an over-dramatic way and the car was filled with silence.

"Hey, guys, Kori and me want to ask you something" The friends listened on intently.

"We would be honured to have you guys be our baby's godparents," explained Kori.

Karen shrieked, Rachel and Gar's eyes lit up and Vic...well, you couldn't see his face because he was driving, but it was obvious that he too was delighted.

"So, what do you say?" Unanimously, the friends agreed at once, making Richard and Kori laugh.

"Looks like we officially are family now!" announced Rachel. The chattering resumed once again in the car, however, this time it wasn't about baby Delilah. This time it was about the soon-to-be baby Grayson.

* * *


	11. Gone

**Fairytale Life: Gone**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Kori took out a pen and headed towards the calender. She crossed off the date and smiled at herself. _Less than _two_ months...Not much longer to go._ Just then, she felt a small kick. 

"Are you excited as well, baby Grayson?" Dr Stone had told her that talking to the baby around this time of the month would mean that the baby would recognise her voice once it was born, so whenever Kori felt it was necessary, she would communictae with her little miracle. Kori flipped the calender pages to September. She looked lovingly at September 24th. That was the due date that Dr Stone had given to Kori.

"What you up to?" She turned around and saw Richard coming out of the bathroom, shirtless and dressed in a pair of black jeans. She smiled and pointed towards the date. Richard chuckled and hugged Kori tightly.

"Arrive soon, baby Grasyon," whispered Richard. Kori giggled. She brought his head up from her stomach and planted a kiss onto his lips. Richard, taken by surprise, quickly co-operated and began kissing back. Just then, each felt a pressure and looked down at Kori's bump.

"Looks like baby Grayson doesn't agree with us," said Kori. Richard smiled slyly.

"Or he could be cheering us on," he whispered.

"Ahem," came a voice from the doorway. Both looked around to see Gar standing there, arms folded across his chest. Immediately, the two jumped off each other, both blushing a shade of cherry.

"Yes, Gar?" asked Richard, looking towards his friend and putting on a white t-shirt.

"You're wanted in the common room," replied Gar. Richard promptly left the room, but not before giving Kori another kiss. Kori smiled. She sat on the bed and slowly closed her eyes, wanting to have a little nap. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a cloth around her mouth. She tried to scream; no sound. She opened her eyes and gazed into the ones on top of hers. Her face went pale. What was he doing here?

* * *

"Phone call, Richard," said Vic, handing over the phone. Richard picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Do you think it was wise to leave your girlfriend alone?" The next thing Richard heard was the dial tone. That was funny, it sounded just like...Richard gasped.

"KORI!" Richard ran out of the room so quickly, you could have mistaken him for Wally. The friends, confused by the reaction, followed Richard towards their bedroom.

"Kori! Kori! Answer!" shouted Richard, pounding on the door with his fists. Finally, he opened the door and looked around for Kori. There was no sign of her anywhere. Richard frantically searched around the room.

"Richard? What's happening?" asked Karen, worried for her friend; they all were.

"That phone call...They've taken Kori...Stupid...Why did I leave her?" replied Richard, still searching for Kori.

"Richard...Richard...RICHARD!" shouted Rachel. He stopped right away, scared of what Rachel might do in case he didn't stop.

"OK, explain what's happened and explain it s-l-o-w-l-y," explained Rachel. Richard didn't know where to start. Somehow, he found himself sitting on the bed, the group of friend around him, listening to what he had to say.

"So, who was it on the phone?" asked Vic, unsure as to whether or not he wanted to know. The group looked at Richard as he scowled his face. That face; the group of friends only knew one person who could do that to Richard.

"No..." breathed Rachel. Richard nodded.

"Slade"

* * *

The next thing Kori knew, she was in a very dark room. Goosebumps ran up her arm and she shivered at the feel of them. She clutched her baby protectively. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her baby was safe and fine. Now, all she needed to do was find out where she was. She began walking around the room. Where was she? Suddenly, she felt a barrier. _What?_ She turned direction and faced another barrier. Then it hit her; she was trapped, most likely in a cage or something of the sort. 

"There's no use trying, my dear. You'll find escape is physically impossible," echoed a voice. Kori started trembling; she couldn't detect where the voice was coming from, but she held stopped herself and questioned him.

"What do you want?" she shouted into the pitch black. Footsteps were heard and Kori trembled even more. _Where was he?_

"Show yourself, coward!" she screamed again.

"Right behind you" Kori screamed as she turned around to face him. Him. Slade. She could feel her legs shaking. _What was he going to do?_ His hand stretched over to grab her wrist and she struggled to get free. A cold feeling touched her wrist and she looked over to see a chain connected to the barrier. He'd locked her up. She tried to break free; it didn't work. Slade laughed evily and she felt herself getting angrier and angrier.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her neck and her feet lifted off the floor. For a while, she stayed still, not sure whether or not Slade was going to hurt her. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry; not in front of him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice quiet, but still audible. It hurt for her to talke when his hand was so tight around her neck. Slade smirked. He let go of her in one swift move and she fell onto the floor, scraping her knees at the same time.

"I want your baby to serve me" Althought her eyes were closed, she could tell his face was near hers. She closed her eyes even tighter, hoping that if she closed them tight enough, this scene would just go away.

"I want you baby to work for me" That last bit made Kori's eyes dart wide open. _No, he couldn't..._

"No..." His hands were lifting Kori up by the neck again. She stared at his face; the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face. He wouldn't, would he?

"Yes, Kori. I want your baby to be my apprentice"

* * *


	12. Fight

**Fairytale Life: Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Teen Titans

* * *

_"No..." His hands were lifting Kori up by the neck again. She stared at his face; the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face. He wouldn't, would he?_

_"Yes, Kori. I want your baby to be my next apprentice"

* * *

_

"Why should I let you!" she tried to scream, even though she could feel Slade's grip tightening onto her throat. Slowly, she was being deprived of air.

"Because if you don't, you won't live to see your precious baby Grayson and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" whispered Slade. He let go off her, catching her off-guard again, making her fall onto her knees. She gasped for breath, feeling her lungs inflate again. Slade cackled evily. He approached her and she tried to escape. She didn't get very far; the chain limited the amount of area she could cover. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to his face.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" cried Kori, small tears escaping from her eyes. She tried to stop them from flowing; she couldn't stop them.

"Oh, nothing for the next two months. For that time, you're just going to be my prisoner. How does that sound?" sneered Slade, pulling her face closer into his. She looked away.

"What about the baby?"

"Now, that would be telling," replied Slade, letting go of Kori and walking away. She rubbed her arm; a red mark was visible. She sighed and began sniffling. The sniffling advanced into crying and soon, she was sobbing. After a while, she lay on the cold floor, trying to go to sleep. She wondered just how long she had been trapped. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her dreams haunted by the prospect of Slade.

* * *

Another two days had passed since Kori's disapperance and the group were exhausted. Richard had dragged them along with him to search for Kori and they always returned empty-handed and Richard was always in a foul mood. This day was no different.

"Why can't I find her?!" he screamed through gritted teeth. He took a seat onto the sofa and put his head into his hands.

"I told her I'd protect her..." A thought suddenly popped into his head. "The ring!" The others looked at him dumbfounded.

"What about the ring?" asked Karen.

"On the ring, I put a tracker on it in case it ever got stolen," replied Richard. He rushed into his bedroom and began fumbling around for it. _Where was it? _He quickly became victorious in his search and switched on the tracker.

"Come on, work," he breathed. A red flashing dot appeared on screen and he smiled. He ran down to the garage and started his motocycle. His tyres screeched as he drove out of the garage. _Don't worry, I'm coming, Kori...

* * *

_

Kori awoke, breathing hard. _A dream, just a dream..._She glanced over at something on the floor. Next to her was a small cup of water and a small plate of salad. Even though Slade was her kidnapper, he still brought food along for her. She sighed. How long had it been? 2 days? 5 days? A week? It felt like a year to Kori. She started crying again, already missing the comfort of her home and terrified of Slade. She put down the plate of salad and drank a sip of water.

"What's the matter? Not what you're craving?" came Slade's voice. Kori remained silent.

"Well, I'm sorry for not having any vanilla ice-cream," he smirked as he stood in front of Kori. Kori gasped. _How did he know?_

"Dear child, of course I know. How else would I have been able to capture you? How else would I have been able to trick Richard? How else would I have known that your due date was the 24th September?" Then it clicked in Kori's mind; he'd been watching them all this time. Every single time she had thought she was safe from watch, he'd been watching her. Anger filled Kori and she clenched her fists.

"You..." she began, before feeling a cloth being gagged inbetween her teeth. She screamed for help. Why couldn't anyone hear her? He touched her softly on her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Don't fight, Kori. It will be alright...princess" A beam shot out of Kori's eyes. She gasped. She hadn't used her powers for a while. She broke her chain and untied her gag.

"I'm not your princess," she snarled, before attacking Slade with her starbolts. Slade dodged and disappeared into darkness. A green light lit the room and she could see that she was actually trapped in a cage, just like she had presumed before. Just then, she felt someone pounce onto her back and groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She was now lying on the floor and Slade grabbed her by the throat. Kori trembled as she saw something glisten in the light; a knife. Slade pointed it towards her stomach. She cried in fear.

"Well, Kori, if I can't have your baby, then no-one can!" exclaimed Slade. Just then, the knife was knocked out of his hand and Kori and Slade looked over towards the door.

"Leave my princess alone"

* * *


	13. One More Month

**Fairytale Life: One More Month**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_"Well, Kori, if I can't have your baby, the no-one can!" exclaimed Slade. Just then, the knife was knocked out of his hand and Kori and Slade looked over towards the door._

_"Leave my princess alone"

* * *

_

"RICHARD!" screamed Kori. She quickly escaped from Slade's grip, but was blocked off by him again.

"And where do you think you're going?" smirked Slade.

"Sorry, Slade, but we're leaving," responded Richard, punching him in the back of the head. Taking advantage of this moment, Kori tried to run towards Richard, sure that Slade had passed out. Suddenly, she felt something grip onto her ankle and she got pulled backwards. Quickly, Kori tried to turn onto her back to protect her baby. She only just succeeded, landing on her back. She screamed in agony as she felt her back bones ache from the fall and her head throb from the impact with the hard floor. Her vision was slowly fading away and she cried out in pain again. She could feel something sharp on her skin...Something cold. She looked down and saw a small dagger in her leg. Her face went even paler and in the background, she could hear Richard and Slade fighting. She tried to pull the dagger out. She couldn't move. _What?_ She tried again. She could move, slightly, but it was still like a thousand punches were being thrown at her with every move. Her vision was getting poorer and her leg was starting to ache. She placed her cold hand onto the wound and gasped at the feel of her warm blood trickling onto her hand. She could feel unconciousness overtaking her body and with her last bit of strength tried to scream for help. However, no sound came out because before she could control her body, her body had been overtaken with darkness; she was unconcious.

* * *

"Kori? Kori? Please, Kori, wake up," came a voice. Kori slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out someone by her bedside.

"Where am I?" she quietly asked. The figure beside her darted up and she could see a face. Black hair, athletic body...ocean blue eyes. It could only be him; Richard.

"KORI!" he screamed, pulling her into a huge hug as if he hadn't seen her for ages. Kori's vision was now back to normal and she instantly recognised where she was; the hospital. After all, it did say "Intensive Care" right in front of her.

"Richard, why am I in the hospital?" she innocently asked. Richard let go of her and got up.

"I'll be right back, Kori," he replied, leaving the room. Kori scowled. _Where was he going?_ Just then, she saw Richard bringing in Dr Castle and Theo, the doctor and nurse who had treated her before for pneumonia.

"OK, someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Kori, a little more forceful now. She wanted to know why she was in hospital, she wanted to know why her bump felt surprisingly bigger and why it was...September 4th?

"Kori, what was the last thing you remember?" asked Dr Castle. Kori had to think hard. _What did I last remember?_

"Well, I remember lying on the floor in pain. Richard and Slade were fighting in the background and there was a dagger in my leg. It goes fuzzy after that," she replied.

"Why don't I remember anything, Dr? It's like time left me and then brought me back, if that makes any sense..." began Kori. Dr Castle nodded.

"Well, frankly, it was only two weeks, but..." That caught Kori's attention. _Two weeks since what? _

"What? I don't understand," whispered Kori. Dr Castle was about to speak, but Richard stopped him. Dr Castle nodded and Richard sat next to the confused Kori.

"Richard. Please just tell me what's going on," she pleaded. Richard held her hand in his and began to explain.

"Kori, after I beat Slade, I found you on the floor, unconcious. I brought you here after the fight, princess, and since then..."

"What?" asked Kori, nervous to find out just what was wrong with her.

"Kori, you were in a coma for two weeks," ended Richard. Kori gasped. She didn't know how she felt. Was she sad? There were no tears. Was she angry? There was no rage. Was she happy? Why the hell should she be? Was she worried? Yes she was...She was worried for her little baby.

"How's my baby, Dr?" Kori quickly asked. Dr Castle smiled, as did Theo.

"Well, Gynea say that you're baby is fine and that there's less than a month till arrival. They have given you the option of staying in here until the baby arrives or you can go back home. What would you like to do?" she asked.

"I would like to go back home, please," answered Kori, excited about seeing her friends again.

"Well, we'll do some tests on you to makes sure that you're OK and if you are, then you'll hopefully be going home...tonight," she replied. Kori smiled and thanked Dr Castle for her help. She couldn't wait to see her friends; she knew they must have been feeling the same.

* * *


	14. Baby Grayson

**Fairytale Life: Baby Grayson**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

"SURPRISE!" shouted the group of friends. Kori giggled. She had been dubbed 'healthy' enough to go home and upon return had been greeted by...this. It was obvious that the group of friends had gone to a lot of effort. Balloons dotted the floor and in the air while the aroma of Karen's famous chocolate cake warmed the room. Kori smiled sweetly at her friends. 

"Thanks guys. And I gotta say, you did pretty well in 30 minutes," replied Kori. True, Richard had only informed them that Kori was coming back home just as they left hospital, but the friends didn't think that was an excuse to not have a surprise party for her, so they had got started as soon as the phone was put down. Karen had gotten started on her patented chocolate cake, Rachel had cleaned up and Vic and Gar...well, mainly Vic started blowing up balloons, Gar had had trouble with his only one.

"So, when's the cake done? I'm starving!" responded Vic. All eyes stared at Vic and he blushed.

"What? It's been a long time since Karen's baked me cake," he explained. The friends burst out laughing and began enjoying their night with eating cake, playing volleyball with the balloons and annoying Gar.

* * *

September 24th passed very quickly in the household as preparations for the baby, the wedding and other events were discussed. Autumn finally arrived and Kori sighed. It had been a week since her baby had been anticipated for arrival. She had been very excited that week, but once she realised that it wasn't time, she had become rather depressed. Richard had tried to lighten her mood with unexpected bouts of romantic gestures such as backrubs, breakfast in bed and all sorts, but Kori was still rather upset. By October 6th, Kori was fed up of waiting and decided to just wait for her little bundle of joy by watching TV to pass the time. That night, Kori made her way into bed, still upset about being pregnant and anxious to meet her baby. However, she couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning and Richard noticed this. 

"What's up, Princess?" he asked. She sighed and got out of bed.

"I'm not sure. Go back to sleep, honey. I'm just going to go to the bathroom," responded Kori, shuffling slowly away from the bed. Richard closed his eyes. He was anxious as well. _What if something's wrong with the baby? What if I'm not a good father?_ Richard shook those thoughts out of his head. He smiled as he told himself that he was going to be a good, no, great father and Kori was going to be the best mother. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard a shriek coming from the bathroom; Kori.

"Princess?" He darted out of the bed and opened the door. He saw Kori standing in the middle of the bathroom, clutching her stomach.

"It's time," she whispered. "Baby Grayson's on the way"

* * *

The group of friends paced outside of the delivery room, including Wally and Jen. Jen cuddled the now two-month old Delilah while she talked with Rachel. For what they knew, Kori had been in labour for a while and they were starting to get impatient. 

"How long does it take?!" exclaimed Gar, after 4 hours of waiting. Jennifer glared at him.

"Well, it took me at least 12 hours. Apparently, I had a short labour," murmered Jennifer, her finger being clutched by baby Delilah. Another 6 hours passed and by then, the friends had all gone back home. Richard had told them that he'd phone them once the baby arrived and finally, at 2pm, Richard gave them the call. As quickly as they could, they all raced to the Jump City hospital and by the time they had gotten there, Richard was standing outside waiting for them.

"Well?" asked Rachel. Richard smiled.

"Kori and baby are inside. Just gotta wait for the nurse to tell us they're ready," announced Richard. Karen, Rachel and Jennifer shrieked and so did Vic, Gar and Wally, just not as loudly as the girls. They all took a seat and waited once again, but after 10 minutes, a friendly looking nurse came out and asked them to come inside. Quietly, they walked over to where Kori was sitting with the little baby in her hands. She looked very tired and her red auburn hair was messy, but her green emerald eyes seemed to glow even more. The sunlight poured in from the window and captured the two in the light, making Kori look like an angel.

"Baby Grayson," introduced Kori, showing the team the little bundle in her arms. It's short black hair had little wisps of red and it's eyes were a deep blue colour, just like Richard's. It began making a sound, almost like laughing and looked directly at Richard, otherwise known as daddy. Richard smiled so sweetly that it nearly made Kori cry with happiness.

"So, girl or boy?" asked Karen. All of the friends looked at her in excitement and Kori smiled at her friends.

"Guys, meet Mari' Grayson, our daughter, our little girl and out little angel"

* * *


	15. Time Flies

**Fairytale Life: Time Flies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

After Mar'i had been born, it seemed that time flew by after that. Kori got her cancer treatment shortly after giving birth and thankfully, was now cured and her hair had grown back quickly, Richard had enjoyed bonding with his little sunshine and the couple had gone up to Gotham to show Bruce his grand-daughter after a few months. Rachel had announced that she was pregnant three months after Mar'i was born and Delilah and Mar'i seemed to be getting along very well. It had been a wonderful year for the household and the wedding date had been finalised to July 23rd. The friends had worried whether Rachel would be able to cope with the wedding during that time, but she had insisted that they didn't change the date just for her. So, July 23rd it was.

* * *

"Do you want to invite anyone else?" Richard and Kori were making their wedding invitation list, as were the other couples in the house. They had all decided to invite a maximum of 400 guests; after all, the girls had all pleaded for a big wedding. At the moment, Richard and Kori had around 300 guests on their list and Richard had thought that that was more than enough. However, Kori had been 'remembering' for the past half an hour and the list was starting to increase to about 350.

"I think that's all now, honey. I mean, we don't want TOO many, do we?" replied Kori, walking over to the light yellow crib. Richard grumbled slightly and got out of chair to follow Kori. His anger fizzled out as he saw his little angel, sleeping soundly. Nearly ten months old now, she was still crawling, but it was obvious to her parents that she wanted to learn how to walk. She was a very bouncy and happy baby and she was definetly a very confident human being as well. The parents smiled at the little girl who was sleeping soundly...Well, was. After a few minutes, Mar'i started fussing and Kori gently picked her up in her arms. Quietly, she tried to comfort Mar'i by rubbing her back; it didn't work. She tried bouncing her up and down; it didn't work. She tried soothing her by gently shushing; it didn't work. Kori growled at her failure and Richard gestured for her to pass Mar'i over. Kori did so reluctantly and watched as Richard started singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are" Kori watched in surprise as Mar'i yawned and as her eyes drooped slightly. Kori joined in.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky" Richard lay Mar'i down onto her crib and pulled her white blanket over her small body.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are," finished the couple. They listened intently and smiled as they heard the gentle snoring of their child.

"Good night, angel," kissed Kori.

"Sweet dreams, darling," breathed Richard, stroking Mar'i's hair. The two quietly left the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open slightly. They walked towards the common room, Richard's arm around Kori's waist.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Richard flirtingly, eyeing Kori's beautiful face. Kori laughed to herself.

"Looks like our angel takes after you with the snoring business," she replied teasingly. She laughed as Richard picked her up in a fireman's hold and she tried as hard as she could to make him put her down. She hit his muscly back and suddenly had a thought. She quickly grabbed onto his shoulders and bit his ear seductively. Richard stopped dead in his tracks. _I knew that would work, _smirked Kori, as she escaped from her fiancee's grip. She kissed him passionately on the lips and this seemed to break Richard out of his trance. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion and as the two broke away from each other, they swore they each saw their eyes light up with love.

* * *

"Come on, Rachel! This is like, the most IMPORTANT shopping trip of your life!" hurried Karen. Kori pulled Rachel along by the wrist and Rachel laughed. Jen followed the two, laughing along with Rachel. Wally and Jen had come over to stay until the wedding and so, Karen had planned a major shopping trip for the wedding. Today was June 28th and in less than month, the three girls were getting married. Today was the day when they would be going shopping for bridal outfits. They had all decided to be each other's bridesmaids, as was Jen, but only she was buying a bridesmaids outfit. After all, they were all getting married at the same time. Why would they need a bridesmaids dress when they were getting married? Delilah and Mar'i were being left in the care of the guys and to be honest, Jen and Kori were nervous.

"Now, I put Mar'i's milk in the room, next to her crib and her favourite teddy is on our bed..."

"Kori..."

"I washed and tumble-dried her blanket, so I guess it's still in the tumble dryer..."

"Kori..."

"If not, there's a spare one in the airing cupboard..." Kori didn't get to finish as she felt Richard's lips touch hers. She smiled and took the hint.

"Go. Buy your dress and enjoy yourself. It's not like I haven't taken care of Mar'i before. She is my daughter after all," assured Richard. Kori grinned and picked up Mar'i, who was currently playing with Delilah. Kori kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Be good for daddy, OK?" Mar'i nodded and went back to Delilah, walking towards her friend rather nervously. She had only just started walking and Delilah quickly came over to hold her hand, supporting her. Jen and Kori smiled at the two girls, walking around the common room, hand in hand. Finally, their taxi arrived and Karen came rushing up the stairs.

"Come on! Rachel's waiting!"

* * *

"Welcome to 'House Of Brides'! My name's Veronica and I'm your assistant. So, how may I help you?" asked a medium-height chinese lady. She had wonderfully big eyes for an asian and her tanned skin made her unusual green eyes sparkle. Her plump lips gave the girls a smile and her black hair hung loosely in a messy bun and she was wearing a white, creamy coloured t-shirt with a black pencil skirt.

"Well, we're all looking for a bride's dress, while our friend here needs a bridesmaids dress," replied Rachel, taking a seat onto the chairs. For a 5-month pregnant lady, Rachel was still rather small and her bump was only fairly obvious.

"Are you all getting married on the same day?" asked Veronica, pointing to Karen, Rachel and Kori. They nodded and Veronica smiled. "So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

After 4 hours of shopping, the dresses had been chosen and the girls had had a lot of fun.

Karen had decided on a strapless dress. It had a shirred tulle empire bodice with embroidery and beading that flowed asymmetrically across the bodice and into the trumpet skirt and chapel train.

Kori had chosen a beuatiful simple gown with a sweetheart neckline and pleated overlay leading to a floral applique on the side waist. The back was plain with a chapel train and it dragged onto the floor.

Rachel finally decided on a royal blue chiffon dress with beaded spaghetti straps. It had gathered empire waistline with a beaded accent and it's back featured a panel train that reached the floor.

Jennifer had chosen a corset styled light purple dress that reached her feet. It was strapless and it's bodice was lined with pleats, whilst the dress clung around the legs.

All three brides had chosen to have the same viel, just because they had all fallen in love with it. Encrusted with little crystals, silver flowers held a neck long veil in place and it was an easy, slip on veil.

To accesorize, Karen had picked a heeled sandal that tied up to just above her ankle, showing off a little bow at the back of her legs. Rachel's one's were black and encrusted with silver crystals with a heel that was only about 5cm high. Kori had chosen wonderful high heeled silver stiletto sandals. Richard was about 6in taller than her, so she thought that they were just the right height. They tied up to just below her knee and Jennifer had resisted the urge to buy any, saying that she already had a perfect pair at home. The group paid for their items and were surprised at the amount it had cost them; a little over £2500. _It's not that bad...right? _they all thought as they got into the taxi. 15 minutes passed and they had arrived outside of their house. They all entered, expecting chaos and mess. Instead, they went inside to see Delilah and Mar'i playing with teddies, while the guys were sleeping on all the available chairs. The girls sighed light-heartedly and chuckled. Kori picked up Mar'i and kissed her.

"Did you miss me?" asked Kori. Her little daughter nodded in agreement and Kori smiled even more.

"Tired?" As if on cue, Mar'i yawned and Kori took her daughter to bed. She placed her in the cot and handed Mar'i a bottle. After a few moments of suckling, her eyes closed and Kori watched as her daughter fell fast asleep. She tucked her up tightly and kissed her on the forehead, while removing the bottle at the same time.

"Sleep tight, my star," whispered Kori, exiting the dark room, leaving her daughter to dream in peace.

* * *


	16. The Wedding Part One

**Fairytale Life: The Wedding - Part One**

**Diclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

9:25am. All was quiet in the Grayson bedroom. The sun was shining behind the blue curtains, soft snoring was coming from Mar'i and Kori and Richard were huddled onto the bed, hugging each other tightly. It was the perfect beginning to the perfect day...At least, until Gar decided to burst into the room. 

"Hey, Rich! Get up! We're leaving in an hour!" announced Gar, making Richard dart up in bed, whilst making Kori roll of the bed and land on the floor with a thump. The sound and impact of the fall woke little Mar'i and she started wailing, annoyed that she had been waken up. Kori got out from the horde of bed covers that she was under and went over to her darling daughter. Richard gave Gar some very evil looks. Gar laughed hesitantly and made a quick escape to the common room. Richard sighed and went over to see how Kori was coping. The sound of Kori's shushing seemed to be calming Mar'i and when Richard went over to see her, the tears in her eyes had stopped flowing and she was gently going back to sleep. Once Kori was sure she was asleep, she tried to put her into her crib. However, Mar'i clung onto her mother, whimpering at the thought of her mother leaving and Kori sighed.

"Come on then. Let's go to the common room," assured Kori, holding Mar'i close to her chest. Richard smiled and kissed Kori on the lips.

"I have to get my stuff ready. You go first," he responded, walking over to his cupboard. Kori nodded and opened the door, leaving the couple's room. She smiled as she heard Mar'i gurgle.

"We'll be a real family soon, baby. Very soon"

* * *

"RICHARD! Hurry up!" shouted Gar. All three boys were waiting for their companion, but, even with an hour's notice, he still wasn't ready. Finally, they saw Richard rushing down the stairs, bag in hand, a red mark on his face and hair slightly a mess. The boys rose their eyebrows, quizzical about what Richard just might have been doing. They shook the thoughts out of their minds and looked at their watches. 

"OK, it's now half 10. We have 4 and half hours to get ready. We need to put up all the wedding decorations, make sure the vicar knows what's happening and get ready. We should be able to handle that," replied Vic. All three boys nodded and they bundled into Vic's car. As they left, they looked at the front of the house and saw their fiancee's waving them a goodbye. The boys waved back and smiled at the idea that in a few hours time, they would no longer be fiancee's, but husband and wife.

* * *

**Four Hours To Go...**

With a limited amount of time left, the girls were starting to prepare. Mar'i and Delilah had been dropped off at a local creche and the group were off. The first thing a girl always needs to do; hair, so they called for a taxi and began driving over to the most famous hairdressers in Jump City; Jasmine's. Everyone, but Karen, was confused. Jasmine's was the most expensive and most high maintanence hairdresser's around. Why would Karen want to go there? Upon arriving, the girls could tell that it was very busy and many people were already in the waiting area. Kori, Rachel and Jen frowned, but Karen just smiled. She approached the young receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice filled with happiness and confidence. Karen whipped out a card and showed it to the receptionist.

"Reservation for Stone," she explained. The receptionist nodded and picked up a phone. The girls listened on, confused at what was about to happen.

"Hello, Carly. Yeah, they're here, shall I send them up? OK then, bye!" The receptionist looked up at them and gestured towards the stairs.

"The whole of the second floors been booked for you. Enjoy!" she shrieked. They all followed Karen, who was beginning to explain what was happening.

"I booked this place about two months ago, because my friend works here. She said that she can give us a discount, so we're getting our hair, nails and make-up all done here!" The group of girls shrieked as they heard the news, but went quiet upon entering the room. They gasped as they were surronded by a white room, decorated with huge mirrors. The border of the mirrors were aligned with bulbs, lighting the room as was the sunlight beaming in through the massive windows. Half of the room was taken up by a light pink sofa on top of a zebra patterned carpet and four hairdressers were standing in front of them waiting for them.

"Come on then girls. We don't have all day," said a man. The girls shrieked again and dispatched, knowing that they would definetly enjoy this visit.

* * *

"No! Put it into the corner!" shouted Richard. 

"I can't reach there!" stretched Gar. Suddenly, he toppled off the chair he was standing on and the balloons popped. Richard grumbled; so far, only two bunches of balloons had been put up. The flowers hadn't arrived yet and he was feeling very stressed already. Vic was talking to the vicar at this particular moment and Wally was setting up chairs, so Richard and Gar had been left with the chore of putting up balloons. Richard grabbed another bunch and began hanging them around the walls. Gar got up as well and tried once again, barely standing on the chair. They hung on the hook and he sighed, grabbing yet another bunch and helping Richard hang balloons. Just then, they heard a chatter of noises and both jumped off the chairs.

"Delivery of white roses, white lilies, yellow tulips, red roses, daisies and purple lavenders. Is this your order?" asked a young man. Masses and masses of flowers were being brought into the room and soon, the room was lit with different colours. The boys gawped. It was definetly their order; they just weren't expecting so many flowers. Richard was broken out of his trance and asked how much they cost. The man flipped to another page and his eyes seemed to grow wider. _It couldn't be that expensive..._

"Actually, they've been paid for, by some guy called Wayne," explained the guy. Richard smiled. _How the hell did Bruce know? _He thanked the flower man and soon, it was just Gar and Richard in the room again.

"So, what just happened?" asked Gar, confused by the situation.

"Nothing, just remind to thank Bruce at the wedding," replied Richard, picking up yet another bunch of balloons and throwing them at Gar.

* * *

**Three Hours To Go...**

"This is...the life..." announced Kori, getting her nails painted. Her friends nodded as well, all getting their nails done with her. Kori had opted for a very light pink colour; it was almost white. Rachel had chosen an ocean blue, Karen decided on yellow, while Jen had light purple. Kori's hair had been put into a princess bun, very formal and beautifully sculpted, but left with a few loose strands to frame her face. Rachel's hairdresser had let hers flow freely, just washing it for her and straightening it a bit; Jen's had been loosely curled and looked beautiful with her pink curls falling to her neck and Karen had had her's straightened as well. The nail painting of the hands had finished by now and the girls were now getting a pedicure. Kori sighed a breath of pleasure as did her friends.

"Chocolate, madams?" asked a very handsome hairdresser. Kori smiled and took one white chocolate of the tray. She bit into it and moaned in pleasure. _I have got to come here more often..._Before she could finish her chocolate, her pedicure was finished and she was sent to get her make-up done by a professional. She lay back in a black reclining chair, situated in another part of the room. She looked up to see a young girl, no older than about 25, holding a pot of what seemed to be some sort of face mask.

"Hi, I'm Annie, your make-up artist for the day and I'll be doing all of your make-up, obviously. Now, please hold still while I apply your face mask," she explained, smoothing the mask over Kori's face. Cucumbers were placed over her eyes and Kori could feel the moisture from them soaking into her eyes.

"I know, this might sound stupid, but what are the cucumbers actually for?" asked Kori. She couldn't see it, but Annie smiled.

"Well, they have been known to retain moisture in the eyes and to get rid of the bags as well," replied Annie. Kori made a little 'oh' sound and lay there for what seemed like forever, but she wasn't complaining. The chair was very comfortable and her head was propped up by a pillow, so she had been tempted to take a little nap. Sleepless nights were more common now that Mar'i was there. She was shaken awake by Annie and she heard a small yelp from somewhere.

"What was that?" asked Kori, after Annie had washed her face mask off. She opened her eyes and could honestly feel the difference in them. She watched as a smirk appeared on Annie's face from her question.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Annie, a hint of evil in her voice.

* * *

"Sorted?" asked Richard, hanging up the last bunch of balloons. Vic nodded and started eyeing the vast amount of flowers surronding him. Richard smiled at his friend's reaction. 

"Looks like you're just as surprised as we are," said Gar, nudging Vic in the ribs.

"Can I just ask why on earth we need this many flowers!?" asked Vic, pointing to all the different types.

"The chairs are nearly done and...woah! Was there a flower bomb or something?!" remarked Wally. Richard rolled his eyes and picked up a vase of white roses.

"Come on guys, lets put these up. We only have three hours left," commanded Richard. Wally, Vic and Gar all picked up seperate vases and followed Richard. The guys sighed; four down, many more to go...

* * *

**Two Hours To Go...**

"So the total amount comes to...£689!" chirped the receptionist. Karen handed over the money and the group of girls left the salon, looking extremely beautiful. They hailed a taxi and made their way to the creche to pick up Delilah and Mar'i.

"Thank you very much!" replied Kori, picking up Mar'i whilst Delilah ran over to her mother. The worker at the creche smiled radiantly at her and waved goodbye to the two little girls. They waved back happily and began walking back to the taxi, Mar'i already asleep in her mum's arms. Kori glanced at her watch; 1pm. It was about time for Mar'i's nap anyway. A little yawn came from Delilah and Jen picked her up as well. By the time they'd reached home, the little girls were already asleep. The group of friends entered the empty home, expecting their fiancess to come and greet them. Of course, that didn't happen and they all went straight to the common room. Kori and Jen placed their daughters into seperate cribs in the living room, not wanting to wake them up until it was time to get them dressed.

"Right, so where are we going to get ready?" asked Rachel.

"What about here? After all, it is big enough and it helps that Mar'i and Delilah are near," replied Kori. The group of girls readily agreed and went to get their belongings. They looked up at the clock; two hours left.

"Hmm, I'm feeling quite hungry," announced Jen. The others nodded in agreement and they went to the kitchen to look for snacks. There was bread, cheese, fruit and...ice cream. Naturally, they all picked the ice cream up and started tucking into it greedily.

* * *

At the church, the guys had only one more thing to do; get ready. They made their way to the back of the church, looking for the changing rooms. They quickly found them, but there were only 3 available at one time. Unluckily for Richard, they had all been taken by his friends and so, he was left waiting for one of them to finish, which was a very long time. 15 minutes passed and Vic finally emerged in an all black tuxedo. 

"What took you so long?!" asked Richard, rushing into the free changing room.

"It takes a long time to look this good," replied Vic. Richard grumbled and took off his t-shirt, the warm breeze hitting his six-pack and started putting on the white shirt. Halfway through buttoning it up, he heard voices coming from the outside. He ignored them and continued dressing. After 10 mintes, he was finished and sighed. _Now I see what Vic meant, _thought Richard, emerging from the changing room.

"Sorry it took me so..." He didn't finsih his sentence as no-one was there. _That's odd,_ thought Richard, walking out of the changing room and into the main hall. He gasped as he saw some guests appear and hit his head with his hand. He straightened his tie and went over to greet the guests. When the greetings were over, he pulled his friends to a side.

"Why didn't you tell me guests were arriving?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you hurry up?!" remarked Wally. Richard, after his friends had gone off to greet another guest, growled behind his back. _Kori better get her...soon.

* * *

_

**One Hour To Go...**

After consuming a whole tub of chocolate ice cream, it was natural to feel rather lazy. Lucky for them, Rachel caught sight of the time.

"ARGH! There's only one hour left!" exclaimed Rachel.

"One hour till what?" asked Karen, forgetting the whole schedule. Rachel picked up her wedding dress and shoved it into her face.

"Crap! The wedding!" she cried. All four girls started gettng ready, but it was hard. The first task they had to endure; getting dressed and undressed without ruining their hair. Somehow, it worked and everyone was running around the room in their dresses, looking for their shoes. Their veils were perched royally on their heads and Jen and Kori had somehow gotten Mar'i and Delilah dressed in the process, but the two daughters had been defiant as they had just been waken up.

"Someone call the limo!" screamed Kori. Rachel dialed the number and told their limo to come along as soon as possible. Luckily, the limo company was very quick and the group of girls bundled into the back seat of the limo, still looking as beautiful as they did when they had left the salon. Jen glanced at her watch; 35 minutes left and it took 50 to get the church.

"Step it on...NOW!" commanded Karen. The limo driver obeyed and the girls sighed, closing their eyes tightly. The same thought rang in each of their minds; _I hope we get there on time...

* * *

_

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" asked Richard, pacing outside the hall. All of the guests had arrived within the past hour and were now all seated, but Richard continued to pace. Everything was here; the guests, the vicar, even the flowers. Only one thing was missing; the brides. Richard looked at his watch for the hundredth time; 5 minutes left. "Where can they be?"

"Relax dude, they're probably just coming," assured Gar. "They'll be here" Richard sighed and took a seat. Suddenly, they heard a car pull up from outside and all the guys rushed towards the door.

"See? I told you they'd be here soon!" remarked Gar, following the group.Jen came first, shooing away the guys.

"You can't see them yet! It's bad luck!" explained Jen, holding Delilah's hand. Delilah was dressed in a light blue dress that reached her knees and her hair was tied up nicely and Mar'i was to be wearing the same dress, except smaller and in pink. Delilah and Mar'i were to be the flower girls and Jen was going to help them. Everyone was about to rush back to the hall, but it was too late; the girls had already arrived. For a moment, the groom and the brides were sperated by Jen and Wally, but after that, all the grooms lifted their brides in the air. Jen and Wally watched on, but quickly seperated the couples.

"Come on, Richard. The guests are waiting," replied Wally, after seperating Vic and Gar. Richard nodded and Wally left with the other guys.

"I thought you weren't going to come," whispered Richard. Kori kissed him on the cheek and looked at him.

"Richard, I'll never leave you. I love you," she replied back. Kori kissed him on the lips, but was quickly stopped.

"Save that for later, Rich! I want to get to my wedding!" explained Karen, dragging him away from Kori.

"But..." responded Richard, but he felt a finger on his lips.

"Till then, my love," breathed Kori, kissing him one last time on the lips.

* * *


	17. The Wedding Part Two

**Fairytale Life: The Wedding - Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

_"But..." responded Richard, but he felt a finger on his lips._

_"Till then, my love," breathed Kori, kissing him one last time on the lips.

* * *

_

Loud music filled the large hall and everyone instantly recognised it as 'Here Comes The Bride'. The sound of shuffling was also heard as the guests rose from their seats. Mar'i and Delilah were the first to walk down the aisle, Jennifer holding their hands and flowers being thrown down onto the red carpet. Behind them was Karen, next in line was Rachel and lastly, Kori. The three gorgeous brides took their places next to their fiancees. The music resided and the guests sat back down.

"We are gathered her today to unite these three couples in holy matrimony," began the vicar. This quickly moved onto the men saying their own personal vows and then the ladies doing the same. Soon, the best part of the wedding was happening.

"Do you, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Richard Grayson, take Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth and Korina Anders to be your lawfully wedded wives? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," they all replied. The vicar nodded and turned to face the ladies.

"Do you, Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth and Korina Anders, take Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," was the exact same reply that they gave. The vicar smiled and picked up Rachel and Gar's rings.

"May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts" He said the same for Vic and Karen, and Richard and Kori. The rings were exchanged and the vicar continued.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth" Everyone waited for the next few words. The vicar smirked.

"You may now kiss the bride" Huge rounds of applauses filled the hall as the three couples united in a kiss to symbolize their marriage, their happiness and their love.

* * *

"I believe you all know the significance of the 'cherry string'," asked Wally, standing over Richard and Kori. The wedding dinner was over, but there was still to be more fun. Wally pulled out a cherry that was connected to a string and dangled it over Richard and Kori's heads. Jen did the same for Karen and Vic, whilst Garth did it for Rachel and Gar.

"The main objective? Get the cherry," explained Wally, smirking slightly. However, Richard and Kori were confused; just how random was this game? However, they complied and both tried to grab the cherry. Just as they were about to bite it off, Wally yanked the string away, causing the couple to interlock kisses and it wasn't just Richard and Kori; Rachel, Gar, Vic and Karen had all fallen for the same trick. The crowd whooped at the sight of the new couples kissing in public. A couple more hours passed and by then, it was only a handful of guests left. Deciding that they were hungry again, all the couples ordered a new batch of desserts...well, they all ordered vanilla ice cream, smothered in whipped cream and topped with chocolate flakes. The huge dessert soon arrived and everyone tucked in, enjoying every scoop. Gar sighed and looked at his watch; only 9pm.

"Dudes, can we do something fun?!" moaned Gar. Although everyone looked at him with annoyance, they couldn't help admitting that it was getting boring. Mar'i and Delilah had fallen asleep, but luckily, Kori and Jen had brought their pushchairs, allowing the little girls to sleep peacefully. Just then, Gar's eyes lit up and he left the table as quickly as he could. He returned just as swiftly and a huge grin was stretched across his face.

"OK, you are not going to believe what I just booked!" exclaimed Gar. The group of friends began getting nervous; what **HAD** he booked?

"Umm, what?" asked Vic, rather afraid of the answer.

"KARAOKE!" shouted Gar. Instantly, he dragged all of his friends to a seperate room in the restaurant and music started to play. Although resilient at the beginning, after many performances from Rachel, Gar, Wally, Jen, Garth and Roy, it was Richard and Kori's turn.

"Come on you guys!" urged Karen. They both shook their heads.

"Please?" asked Rachel. They both shook their heads.

"You know you want to!" teased Vic. They both shook their heads again.

"Now, would you rather choose the song or let me choose it?" smirked Gar. Richard, knowing that he would have to do it anyway, got out of his seat and began looking for a song. Kori watched on in confusion. _What was he doing? _A familiar tune started playing and Kori gasped. _How?_

"Our song, princess," whispered Richard, handing Kori a microphone. Kori smiled and walked up from the table to join Richard at the front.

"But this song isn't a duet," remarked Kori. Richard smirked, rather evily.

"Which means, it's only going to be you singing" Kori gasped and attempted to hit Richard, but he dodged out of the way. Kori gulped and took a deep breath.

**It's the things that you do,  
So physical,  
It's the things that you say,  
So flammable.  
You know I can't resist,  
Boy, it's such a shame,  
That you belong to another.  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,**

The friends watched on in awe at their friend, singing her heart out in this song. They couldn't help, but notice just how happy she seemed, singing this song.

**It's the way you make me feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel**

By now, a group of customers were huddled around the open door, listening to the sweet, beautiful voice filling the room.

**I'm going to make you mine,  
It's not impossible.  
Got to let you know,  
I'm irresistible.  
Baby, can't you see,  
You're the one for me,  
But you belong to another.  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,**

Richard looked at his wife, glad that he chose this song. He looked over at Mar'i, starting to awaken from her sleep. She opened her eyes and Richard got ready to comfort his soon-to-be wailing daughter. However, no sound came from her as she watched her mother.

**It's the way you make me feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel**

Richard picked up his microphone again, knowing that this next part could only be sung by him.

When I look into your eyes,  
Everytime you smile at me,

Kori smiled and took his hand, staring at him with great joy sparkling in her eyes.

**Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love, **

It's the way you make me feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel

Cheers were heard from around the room. Kori smiled and looked at her audience; her friends, random, unknown people, the waiters and...her daughter. Kori smiled as she saw her angel try to clap. Kori took her seat, next to Mar'i and carried her in her arms for a while. Mar'i giggled and snuggled her head into Kori's shoulder.

"Enjoy it?" asked Richard, taking his seat next to Kori. Kori smiled and punched Richard, quite hard, on his arm.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You baby, and yes, I must admit that it was briliiant!" shrieked Kori. Richard smiled and held her and Mar'i close to his chest.

"So, has this been your perfect day?" asked Richard, again. Kori smiled.

"No," she began. Richard frowned. _What was wrong with it?_

"It was even better," she whispered, before planting a soft, passionate kiss onto his lips.

"Will my fairytale end with a happily ever after?" Kori whispered, looking up at Richard with pleaful eyes. He chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"I promise, we'll live happily ever after," he re-assured, stroking Kori's arms. Kori looked down at Mar'i and realised that she was sleeping again.

"My angel," she kissed, before planting a kiss onto her head. She smiled at the warmth that her daughter gave her and reluctantly put her back into the pushchair. It had seemed that after Kori's performance, no-one else had wanted to volunteer for karoake, so they made their way home. Arriving home, everybody made their way to their bedrooms, planning on sleeping. At least, that was what Richard had anticipated. He came out from the bathroom, having finished his shower and raised an eyebrow quizzically. _That's odd...Why are there candles? _He was interrupted when he felt a soothing, hard feeling on his back. He turned around and saw Kori, dressed in a very skimpy night-gown.

"Kori, what are you..." Richard began, but he didn't finish as he let out a groan of pleasure. _Wow, Kori's good..._he thought, as Kori led him towards the bed. She stopped suddenly and Richard darted up.

"Hey! What..." He didn't finish once again as Kori bit his ear, teasingly.

"My turn," she whispered seductively, letting one of her dress straps fall down her arm. Richard looked at her and began copying what she had done to him. He smiled as he heard soft moans from her. She gasped as she felt his hands around her waist. She turned over and saw Richard glance at her, lust in his eyes.

"My turn?" he innocently asked, blowing out one of the candles. Suddenly, Kori got what he meant and began blowing out the candles with Richard. They both took each side of the room, going past every candle and putting it out. Only one was left and Richard and Kori both got to it at the same time. Richard put his arms over her waist and she put hers onto his shoulders. He pulled her into a kiss, but she stopped him, placing a finger onto his lips. Richard looked shocked and saw Kori's kinky face.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue," she whispered, pulling her body close to his. She wetted her finger and placed it onto the burning candle and trailed it along his muscular chest.

"Want more?" she teased, pulling him to the bed. Richard smirked and bit her ear playfully. She stopped and quickly kissed him hard on the lips, but as a result, they both ended on the floor.

What happened next, well, I guess, that's for you to think about.

* * *


	18. Epilogue

**Fairytale Life: Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, nor the songs 'Start of something new' and 'Breaking free', both 'by High School Musical' and also 'I'm a believer' by 'The Monkees' isn't mine.

* * *

**Key:** Underlined Lyrics are girl's parts

**Bold Lyrics** are boy's parts

**Undelined And Bold Lyrics** are both of them singing

* * *

"Come on, Mar'i! We're going to be late!" shouted a small 7-year old, dressed in a miniature suit, his black hair rather tousled, making him look very cute. His 13 year old sister rolled her eyes and continued doing her make-up; mascara to frame her dark blue eyes, which were decorated with bold colours such as red to match her knee length, strappy dress. Her red hair flowed past her shoulders and Kori smiled at her two children, Tyler and Roxanne. Kori was already dressed in a floor lengh, v-neck white dress, with a black ribbon tied around her waist and she still looked as young as ever and, even though she didn't admit it much, had a great figure, even after three kids. She was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her oldest daughter. Just then, a 16-year old girl came down stairs, dressed in a light yellow halterneck, knee length dress, pastel make-up painted lightly on her face, showing off her sparkling blue eyes, and her red hair was tied into a messy bun. The black highlights from when she was younger had grown out, much to Mar'i's disappointment.

"You look beautiful, angel," complimented Kori. Mar'i smiled. Roxanne frowned.

"You didn't say that to me!" she complained. Kori smiled.

"I did, but you were too busy doing your make-up to hear me!" explained Kori. Roxanne frowned. She knew she was wrong, but did her mum **have** to point it out? Tyler sniggered and went over to his oldest sister. Mar'i picked him up in her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roxanne went over to her two siblings and took Tyler out of Mar'i's arms. Kori smiled at her children; Mar'i and Tyler were just like her, calm and relaxed, whereas Roxanne was just like her dad, rather stubborn, but still very loving. A beep was heard from the outside of the house and Kori moved the curtain slightly to see a long, white limousine parked in front of their house. Standing outside of the car, in a very smart tuxedo, was Richard. He hadn't changed very much either in looks and physique. After all, he still worked out a lot with Vic, Gar and Wally. Kori shuffled her kids out of the door, her white stilletto's clicking on the pathway. It was their 14th anniversary and the guys had booked for a ball to be held. The family bundled into the huge limousine, already containing Gar, Rachel and their two children; 16 year old, Jack and 14 year old, Ricky. Mar'i and Roxanne blushed as they both sat next to the two boys.

"Where's Felicity?" asked Tyler. Richard smiled at his son, looking into his green eyes.

"She's in the other limo," responded Richard. Wally and Jen had gotten married a year after their friends and they had had another child, Felicity West, aged 6. Felicity and Tyler were very good friends and their parents often joked of them becoming a couple when they were going to be older. The limosine needed only pick up one more couple to complete the group; Vic and Karen, along with their son, 3 year old, Max. They finally arrived at the huge banquet and a rather large crowd had already arrived. Upon entering, a chaffeur guided them along to the ballroom and opened the huge doors.

"Presenting, the hosts of the ball," announced the chaffeur. Rounds of applause filled the huge hall, as the group entered. People had already started dancing, so Rachel and Gar sneaked into the crowd.

"Do you want to dance?" Jack asked Mar'i, putting out a hand for her. She blushed and took his hand willingly, both of them walking to the middle of the crowd. Ricky imposed the same question onto Roxanne and she quickly agreed. The two Grayson teenagers danced the night away with the two Logan boys, enjoying each other's company. Vic and Karen sneaked a quick dance, not wanting to leave Max alone for too long. However, seeing as Tyler and Felicity didn't really know how to dance, they both played with little Max instead, Delilah babysitting all three of them. The remaing two couples, the West's and the Grayson's, were soon drawn in by the music and Kori and Richard found themselves watching their two daughters at the same time. They observed at the way Mar'i's eyes seemed to sparkle; at the way Roxanne seemed at peace; the way Jack was smiling at their daughter and the way Ricky was handling Roxanne with the utmost care, as if she were a fragile, china doll. Richard smiled and looked at Kori.

"Do you know what's happening after the ball?" Kori shook her head, oblivious to any of the schedule. Richard smirked.

"Remember our wedding? Remember what I made you do? Well, we had a plan and..."

"You're going to make our daughters sing karaoke?!" whispered Kori. Richard nodded his head in agreement and chuckled at Kori's many expressions; happiness, shock, worry and amusement.

"You know they'l never forgive you, right?" Richard smiled.

"I'm willing to take that chance," breathed Richard, kissing Kori on the lips.

* * *

"Are we going home now, Dad?" asked Roxanne, holding Ricky's hand in hers. Mar'i furrowed her brow.

"It's only 8pm! We can't finish now!" complained Mar'i, Jack's arm around her waist. Richard smiled at his two daughters.

"Well, Tyler and Felicity need to go to sleep" His daughters expressions fell as he said this sentence, but Kori continued.

"That's why we're going out to eat with Rachel and Gar, while Vic, Karen, Wally and Jen look after the rest of the younger children for us" Mar'i, Jack, Roxanne and Ricky each did a huge leap of happiness inside and they all smiled huge grins. They arrived outside the same restaurant at which the Grayson and Logan parents had celebrated their wedding 14 years ago. Dinner was served and by 10pm, everyone was bored again.

"OK, dad, when are we going home?" asked Roxanne, bored out of her mind. Richard smirked and lead them to the same private room in which they had done karaoke before.

"Umm, what's this?" asked Ricky, pointing to the karoake machine. Gar lead his sons to the front, whilst Richard did the same to his daughters. Kori and Rachel both watched, smiling at their husbands actions.

"Dad! What are you doing?" shrieked Mar'i. Microphones were handed over to the two young couples and it suddenly clicked.

"Karaoke!" explained Gar and Richard. Mar'i and Roxanne looked at their mother for support, but Kori just smiled back.

"But..." began the whole group of teenagers, but Richard butted in.

"Now, you can either choose who goes first and choose the song, or we can choose both of those for you" Mar'i and Roxanne grumbled and the group decided to let Roxanne and Ricky sing first. Piano music began filling the room and the song started.

**Living in my own world,**

**Didn't understand,**

**That anything can happen, **

**When you take a chance**

I never believed in,

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart,

To all the possibilities

**I know**

That something has changed

**Never felt this way**

And right here tonight

**This could be,**

**The start of something new,**

**It feels so right,**

**To be here with you,**

**And now looking in your eyes,**

I feel in my heart

**The start of something new**

**Now who'd have ever thought that,**

**We'd both be here tonight,**

And the world looks so much brighter,

With you by my side,

**I know, that something has changed,**

**Never felt this way,**

I know it for real,

**This could be the,**

**Start of something new,**

It feels so right,

**To be here with you,**

**And now, looking in your eyes,**

I feel in my heart,

**The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen,**

**Till it happened to me, (Ohhhh)**

**I didn't know it before,**

But now it's easy to see

**It's the start of something new,**

**It feels so right to be here with you,**

**And now, looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**That it's the start of something new,**

**It feels so right (So right, oh)**

To be here with you

**And now, looking in your eyes,**

I feel in my heart **(Feel in my heart)**

The start of something new,

**The start of something new,**

**The start of something new**

The crowd applauded racously as the two young teenagers took their seats next to each other, blushing slightly. Whether they were blushing because of their performance or because of being next to each other, no-one knew. Next up, were Mar'i and Jack, who were undeniably, very nervous. Mar'i chose the song and soft melodic music started.

**We're soaring, flying,**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach**

If we're trying,

So we're breaking free

**You know the world can see us,**

**In a way, that's different than who we are**

Creating space between us,

Till we're seperate hearts,

**But your faith,**

**It gives me strength,**

**Strength to believe**

**We're breaking free,**

We're soarin',

**Flying,**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach,**

**If we're trying,**

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

**Ooh, we're breaking free**

**Can you feel it building?**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

Connected by a feeling,

Ohh, in our very souls

**Rising till it lifts us up,**

**So everyone can see**

**We're breaking free,**

We're soarin',

**Flying,**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach,**

**If we're trying,**

**Yeah, we're breaking free**

Ohh, running,

**Climbing,**

**To get to that place,**

**To be all that we can be,**

**Now's the time,**

**So we're breaking free,**

**We're breaking free, **

**More than hope, **

**More than faith,**

This is true,

This is fate,

And together,

**We see it coming,**

**More than you,**

**More than me,**

Not a want,

But a need,

**Both of us, breaking free**

Soarin',

**Flying,**

**There's not a star in heaven,**

**That we can't reach,**

**If we're trying,**

**Yeah, we're breaking free, **(Breaking free)

We're running,** (Ohh, climbing)**

**To get to that place,**

**To be all that we can be,**

**Now's the time,**

**Now's the time,**

So we're breaking free,

**Ohh, we're breaking free**

**You know the world can see us,**

**In a way that's different to who we are**

Claps and whoops were given from the little crowd and Mar'i and Jack took a bow, hand in hand and blushing only slightly. The parents watched as the teenagers started whispering. The teenagers soon finished talking and the parents couldn't help noticing the rather sinister looks on their faces.

"OK, what have you planned?" asked Rachel, rather nervously.

"Well, we've decided that since you made us sing, one of you have to do it as well," explained Jack. The Grayson's and the Logans gulped as Mar'i continued.

"And since we've already heard Gar and Rachel sing, it's your turn, mum and dad" Roxanne dragged her mum out of her chair, as Ricky did the same to Richard. The used microphones were handed over to the couple and Richard frowned.

"Mar'i! Roxanne! What are you..."

"Now, now, either we choose the song, or you can," copied Roxanne, smiling rather evily. Richard sighed and turned to face Kori. He went over to the karaoke machine, hoping to do what he did last time he was nominated to sing; choose a single song and make Kori sing. However, Kori followed him over, making sure that he wasn't going to do that again. Richard growled and suddenly felt another hand touch his. He looked up and saw Kori pick a song. Upbeat, happy music began playing and Richard started to sing.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales,  
Meant for someone else, but not for me.  
Love was out to get me,  
That's the way it seems,  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

**And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love,  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
It seems the more I gave the less I got,  
What's the use in trying,  
All you get is pain,  
When I needed sunshine I got rain

And then I saw his face,  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love,  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him  
If I tried

**Love was out to get me,  
Thats the way it seems,  
Dissapointment haunted all my dreams, **

And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love,  
I'm a believer,  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer,  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind,  
Now I'm a believer

**I'm a believer**

**I'm a believer**

A bigger crowd had gathered around upon hearing Richard's smooth, yet sexy voice singing along with Kori's beautiful and angelic voice. Loud, loud claps were heard from everywhere and the crowd was even louder when Richard and Kori interlocked in a passionate, deep kiss. The kiss resided and they glanced over to see Roxanne kissing Ricky and Mar'i kissing Jack. The couple smiled and turned around to face each other.

"Happy anniversary, princess," whispered Richard.

"Happy anniversary"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Yay! You like? Haha leave me a review, guys! Thanks for reading 'Fairytale Life'! Glad that you like it! If you want a sequel to be written, I want at least 25+ reviews! If you have an idea, leave it in your review and thanks again to everyone who reviewed earlier! LittleGirlInLove out! xxx

**  
**


End file.
